


Under The Bed

by Hino



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rolled over, facing away from the window and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep when something creaked.</p><p>Nothing just ‘Creaked’ in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Bed

The bed was uncomfortable beneath the Scientist, springs digging into his back. His clock ticked loudly in the silence, slightly unnerving with the fact he had disassembled it while trying to figure out what was going on in Night Vale with the time. The stars shone above, something Carlos could just see through his window although he found little comfort in them, knowing they were probably some helicopters or ominous lights from somewhere he was not supposed to know about. He rolled over, facing away from the window and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep when something creaked.

Nothing just ‘Creaked’ in Night Vale.

Carlos’ eyes widened and very quietly, he reached for his glasses on the bedside table, sliding them on. They did little to clear his vision in the darkness but he felt a little more comfortable. Perhaps he had just been imagining things, Late at night and feeling sleep deprived from countless days of scientific experiments running just on coffee and the fumes of enthusiasm. The thought comforted him and he closed his eyes for a brief moment when he heard it again. That creak. Carlos stiffened and forced his shaky arm to reach out and grasp his phone, pulling it close. Tapping buttons frantically with trembling fingers, Carlos hit send on the message.  
“Please Cecil” He quietly pleaded. “Help me”

A quiet hum cut through the eerie silence, making Carlos raise an eyebrow. Was that... a phone? The hum was followed by the sounds of a phone keyboard clicking. It confused him, making him slowly grow curious. With the bed creaking under his shifting weight, he peered over the edge of the bed to look into the darkness. The sight almost made him fall off the bed completely. Face shining with the glow of the screen, casting shadows across his features and purple, piercing eyes cutting through the darkness, was Cecil.  
“Carlos...” The radio announcer said, expression dropping into a worried one as he was discovered. “I’m sorry I woke you and-”  
“Cecil, why are you under my bed?” Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow. Cecil scrambled to answer, eyes darting around for some excuse or another when he finally managed to grasp one.  
“There are things, Carlos. Things that lurk under the beds, in the dark” Cecil explained, voice deep and serious, even enough to unnerve Carlos who had grown used to the dramatics that he heard over the radio. “I was making sure you were safe.” He held concern in his words and Carlos nodded slowly, still within disbelief.  
“Uh huh...” He said quietly, watching Cecil’s face for something, waiting for a little grin or his eyes to soften, to make fun of him for falling for such a silly little thing but there was none. It was all dead serious. Even the tattoos on his arms, the ones that usually twitched and slid around at their own pleasure remained still, making Carlos worried. “Okay” Slowly, Carlos pushed himself back up onto the bed, moving under the covers.  
“I’ll just stay here” Cecil said, listening as Carlos got comfortable on the mattress. “You don’t have to worry.”  
“Alright” Carlos answered, too tired and confused to argue. “Goodnight... Cecil” He said with a muffled yawn, closing his eyes.  
“Goodnight, Perfect Carlos” Cecil answered with a content voice.


End file.
